


You Can't Stop The Beat

by evaksyellowcurtains



Category: Hairspray (2007), SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1960s, 1960s America, Alternate Universe - Hairspray, F/M, Hairspray plot, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I just love Skam and Hairspray okay, Isak has a good relationship with his parent in this, M/M, Musical, Racism, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksyellowcurtains/pseuds/evaksyellowcurtains
Summary: The Hairspray au nobody asked for





	1. Opinions please

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about making and Hairspray au for a long time, since it's my favourite movie, and right now I need your help!

Hello people! As you may have noticed this is going to be a Hairspray au, I just need your opinions before I start writing.

 

1: Link

I don't know if I should make Isak or Even Link. I feel like Even is more of a Link than Isak, but I still don't know, so please help!

 

2: Tracy

I don't know if I should make Isak or Even Tracy, neither of them is big and that's one of her issues in the movie. And then they talk about Tracy's big hair, and I want to make Isak Tracy, I think, but Even is more suitable in that case, so please help!

 

3: Penny

Then I need your opinions on who to make Penny. It's not going to be Jonas or anyone else in the boy squad. At first I thought about making Sana Penny, since she's good friends of both Even and Isak, but then I thought that Sana is maybe not the right person? I have a thought making Vilde Penny, please help!

 

Seaweed is already decided, it's going to be Mahdi.


	2. 1. Good morning Baltimore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an introduction I think? I'm bad at summaries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who commented your opinion in the last chapter, you made my day! I didn't think anyone would comment, but lots of people did and I'm so happy that you are excited! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> Even ended up as Link, Isak ended up as Tracy and Eva actually ended up as Penny!  
> This chapter is short, but see it as an introduction. I want to see the movie again before I start writing more chapters, but I still wanted to write the first, so I started with this, because I could easily watch this musical number on YouTube. I don't know when I'll be able to watch the movie. Since I don't have it at home I need to rent it and I need to convince my parents that 50 SEK is worth "owning" a movie for 48h.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so please help me if you notice any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Isak had always loved singing and dancing, his biggest dream was to get to dance on the Jonas Vasquez Show. Not because his biggest crush danced on the show, but because dancing and singing made Isak feel free. Then, there was Even.  
Even, Even, Even. Even who was a boy, just like Isak, and that's why Isak would never be able to dance on the show, he was homosexual.

Isak did not want everybody to know that he was gay. The only people who he wanted to knew was his mom, his dad and his best friend Eva. At first, they were the only one who knew, but then Sonja caught Eva asking Isak if he thought the boys at school were cute. Sonja was not only the girlfriend of Even, but also the daughter of Velma Von Tussle, the woman who produced the Jonas Vasquez Show. Sonja quickly spread the word about Isak being gay around school, and of course, to her mother.  
Homosexuality was seen as a mental illness and that made Isak sad, because he knew it wasn't. At least, his family and best friend supported him.

Without him knowing it, Isak's life was about to change, and it all started at the third of May, 1962.

Isak was woken up by his alarm clock and opened his green eyes. The clock was seven, which meant that he needed to get up and get ready for school.  
He turned of his alarm clock and got dresses in the same clothes as usual, his white shirt and his blue and yellow trousers. He quickly fixed his blonde curls and finished of his hair with some hairspray.  
-"Oh, oh, oh, woke up today, feeling the way I always do!" he sang as he walked through his house.  
"Oh, oh, oh, hungry for something that I can't eat, then I hear that beat." he sang as he walked into his kitchen, opened the fridge, and quickly closed it again, before he grabbed an apple and made his way into the living room.  
"The rhythm of town, starts calling me down, it's like a message from high above! Oh, oh, oh pulling me out to the smiles and the streets that I love! Good morning Baltimore!"  
The last part he sang as he turned the TV on, just in time to sing the words while the hosts of Good Morning Baltimore said them.  
"Every day's like and open door, every night is a fantasy, every sound's like a symphony!" he sang as he made his way out of the house he lived in.  
"Good morning Baltimore! And some day when I take to the floor, the world's gonna wake up and see, Baltimore and me."  
Isak took some steps in the wrong direction to stand outside his dad's joke shop. He threw his apple to a man passing by before turning around to walk in the right direction. He ran across the road and managed to not get hit by a car.  
He had plenty of time to take himself to school, so it couldn't hurt if he stopped to use a window as a mirror, right? It didn't take long time, he only fixed his curls a little.  
"Oh, oh, oh, look at my hair, what do can compare with mine today? Oh, oh, oh, I've got my hairspray and radio, I'm ready to go."  
Isak saw a couple of rats on the street and decided to stop and say hi to them. Normally he wouldn't do that, but today he was happy for some reason.  
"The rats on the street, all dance around me feet, they seem to say "Isak, it's up to you!"" he danced a little, and this day he didn't really care if anybody was watching him.  
"So, oh, oh, don't hold me back 'cause today all my dreams will come true!"  
He continued his walk to school and greeted people on his way.  
"Good morning Baltimore! There's the flasher who lives next door, there's the bum on his bar room stool, they wish me luck on my way to school. Good morning Baltimore! And some day when I take to the floor, the world's gonna wake up and see, Baltimore and me!" he sang with excitement in his voice.  
"I know every step, I know every song, I know there's is a place where I belong."  
He danced a little before he, once again, ran across the road.  
"I see all those party lights shining ahead, so someone invite me before I drop dead! So, oh, oh, give me a chance, 'cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star! Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes me move when I hear that groove. My mom tells me no, but me feet tell me go! It's like a drummer inside my heart."  
Isak danced and didn't notice the school bus driving away. _Great_ , he thought. _Now I have to find another way to get to school._   
"Oh, oh, oh, don't make me wait one more moment for my life to start!"  
He spotted a truck and waved his arms to make it stop, and it actually worked. Soon he sat on top of the truck, where he continued his song.  
"I love you Baltimore! Every day's like an open door, every night is a fantasy, every sound's like a symphony."  
The truck stopped outside his school, and of course, Isak got some funny look from the other students. The man who drove the truck smiled at Isak as he climbed down from the truck.  
"And I promise Baltimore, that some day when I take to the floor the world's gonna wake up and see... Gonna wake up and see, Baltimore and me."  
He took a small step forward.  
"Baltimore and me!"  
He took another step forward.  
"Baltimore and me!"  
He smiled big as he finished his song. Suddenly, he was alone in front of the school and the school bell rang, which made him run inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think, and have an amazing day!  
> Love, S

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please help me with this!


End file.
